Cable television and subscriber programming systems are well-known in the art. These systems typically consist of a service center and a plurality of subscriber locations, all serviced by a team of technicians. The service center includes a service representative, who is responsible for receiving incoming calls and requests for service. A dispatcher, who is responsible for ensuring that technicians are dispatched to subscriber locations that require service and for monitoring the technicians' progress, coordinates with the customer service representative at the service center site, or may be located at a different location.
As subscribers need assistance, they call the service representative. The service representative typically screens the request, and determines whether or not technician assistance is required. Should technician assistance be required, the service representative generates a work order request. This work order request includes the customer's name, address, telephone number, date of service appointment, current service status, service requested, and other desirable service information. A computer may be used to aid in the input, storage, and transfer of this information. This work order is then forwarded to the dispatcher to assign the work order to a technician.
Typically, the problem of assigning technicians to subscribers and tracking the technicians' progress is solved manually. In a conventional system, the information received by the dispatcher is in a list-based format and not formatted graphically. In the prior art, dispatchers use a conventional map and colored pins to represent the location of work orders and the location of technicians on the map. However, it is difficult to maintain the accuracy of this map throughout the day, as unexpected events may occur that interfere with the tracking of work orders. Further, there is a limit to the amount of information that a dispatcher can import from the map and from a list of job orders. As the day progresses, work order information, such as status, location, technician assigned, etc., may change, and, although this information may be entered in a computer immediately, it may be some time before the map is updated to reflect changes.